Queen of The Night
by Dantesfire17
Summary: The very first story in the series. Huge thank you to everyone


Maura's House  
Maura paced back and forth. Being nervous was not something she was used to. She usually could spout off facts and statistics and be done with it. However, telling her best friend she was in love with her was anything usual. She just hoped and wished that the secret she had to share with Jane didn't tear them apart.

Jane's Apartment  
Jane was folding laundry and attempting to put some order into the disarray of the cyclone that had gone off. She had been cleaning and throwing things out left and right. Trying to put Dean and Casey out of her mind and her life. No more men, no more blind dates nothing. Turning the radio up she continued organizing and putting things away.

Maura pounded on the door but got no answer. She could hear the familiar tones of Disturbed and let herself in. She stopped in shock at what was going on. The apartment was a total disaster but she could also Jane was attempting to clean up and put things away, at least she hoped so. Quickly she turned the stereo down and waited until Jane focused.

Jane (yelling): Ma how the (realizing it was Maura) oh sorry.

Maura (setting her purse down): It's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to go and have some fun or something but I can see Cyclone Rizzoli is at it again (teasing.)

Jane (motioning): I see someone is having fun at my expense but in case you wanted to know I'm cleaning. (Gesturing to the room) yes cleaning….

Maura (rushing forward): Oh my! (shock) are you sure your not coming down with something or (reaching out to feel Jane's forehead only to have her hands batted away.)

Jane (laughing): Seriously Dr. Smart ass, yes I am. I'm not sick, not hallucinating I'm just taking stock of my lonely empty life. I've sworn off men completely and(resuming her task of putting things in a drawer) don't touch anything.

Maura (deciding to take action; she couldn't hold this in any longer): Jane can we talk I mean seriously talk.

Jane (her hands froze and it felt like her heart slammed into her chest): Um yeah. (Pausing) I'm sorry about everything I'm sorry I hurt you I thought...

Maura (trying to keep her body in control): Shh (pressing her fingers to Jane's lips) it's not that. We're past that (leaning in closer) I need to tell you somethings and...

Jane (realizing how serious this might be): Maura you're scaring me. What's wrong? Is it...

Maura (wishing she could use some of her powers to calm Jane): No, nothing like that. Listen, let's take a drive. Just the two of us some place quiet no interruptions just us.

Jane (nodding): Sure let me grab my jacket and keys.

Maura (hoping her feelings were right): Sure, I'll meet you outside and oh (turning around) I brought my Audi (smirking.)

Jane smirked and grabbed her keys, jacket and cellphone then followed Maura out to her car.

Maura's Residence  
Constance (relaxing): I think they just need a little time for themselves Angela. That's all.

Angela (sipping her tea): I just worry about them both. (Setting her mug) they seem to attract trouble like bees to honey.

Highway North of Boston  
Maura pulled into a parking area facing the lake that over looked the city of Boston and stepped out of the car. Jane followed tense and alert. Maura hoped that by the end of the night she would not only have Jane's friendship but maybe they could move forward and have something more. She had often thought of making love to the tough moody detective. Imagining the passion and fire that she focused into her work would end up in their bedroom and how intense it could be. She could imagine the intensity and passion and oh Gods she had to focus.

Jane (looking around): Dam I thought we already handled the lake situation. I almost lost you there (swallowing hard) bastards.

Maura (reaching back and taking her hand): Relax it's just you and me (walking down to the water.) You me the stars and nature. No one else. Just us.

Jane (admiring the view): Maura what's going on. (Tightening her grip on Maura's hand) I'm here for you (thinking) you're not (swallowing) you're not leaving are you. I thought...

Maura (gently): Shh I'm not going anywhere.

Jane (softly; confusion): Then...

Maura (pressing her finger to her lip): Wait here (walking back to the car and grabbing the blanket, and the bottle of wine; she set the blanket down and sat on it pulling Jane down across from her.) Now I want you to listen and not interrupt, ok for me...

Jane (nodding): Sure….

Maura (sighing; this was it; she would either have her true soul mate or lose the best friend she had ever had): Jane you've heard of Dhamphirs right (seeing Jane nod) and most of the time you believe that the supernatural is just that.

Jane (thinking): I think at one point there might have been a small portion of some truth or other but I really don't believe in that stuff. (Shrugging) it's just Hollywood and stuff….

Maura (shifting closer): What if there was? What if by some chance the supernatural existed?

Jane (laughing): Like Dracula and all that. Right Maura what's really going on. (Rolling her eyes) come on stop pulling my leg.

Maura (closing her eyes; allowing the change to happen; most of the time the Dhamphir side of her nature only happened if she really wanted it to or if she truly felt threatened; she did not need blood to survive, only to heal if she could get it; no her true powers came from mating and the blood of her mate if given with consent; she had yet to find it): Look at me (her eyes usually a soft shade of green had gone to a deep red; her teeth had become razor sharp canines and her lips became a deep crimson red; her sense were heightened; she could smell Jane, her unique scent, hear her heartbeat) look at me.

Jane (doing so; backing up): Maura what the fuck (noticing the changes and moving back.) Maura what in the fuck is going on (nervous; tense.)

Maura (gently): It's okay. It's something I couldn't tell you until now.

Jane (standing): You couldn't tell me you had a set of fangs and that you oh fuck. I've been stressed this is it. (Rubbing her face) too much work oh man I knew it. (Shaking her head) I should have taken some time off or (she felt warm hands on her face and looked into Maura's eyes.) Oh Gods what the...

Maura (caressing her face): Easy, this is not a hallucination or a dream it's real. I have to be honest with you because of what's happened; because of who you are to me and what I want and need. (Pausing, licking her lips; she could see Jane's pulse in her neck; throbbing; forcing the life blood through her body, wishing she could just press her lips to soft skin and have a taste of what Jane offered.)

Jane (confused; trying to wrap her head around this): What...

Maura (pressing closer): I want you Jane (pausing) not just as my friend but as my love; my other half...

Jane (shaking her head): Maura we can't it would ruin we just oh fuck (she felt blackness calling her from the edges and the last thing she knew was Maura holding onto her as she passed out.)

Maura (wincing): That wasn't what I planned Jane (teasing.) You tempt me as no other, my feelings for you are powerful and if not for my vows and obligations I would take you here under the stars on this blanket with all of nature as my witness. (Sighing) but I can't do that to you. You deserve much better and well I guess we're spending the night here but first (closing her eyes and concentrating she found no threat within the vicinity. She knew food could wait until morning; but she had something else to take care of first; brushing back Jane's hair she brought her lips to Jane's neck, inhaling her scent, the smell of her essence she knew this was truly her other half; she could feel her inner fire calling to her as she pressed her lips tighter against the silky warm skin.) Gods if she accepts this, us it is going to be intense.

Maura's Residence  
Angela (cleaning up the dishes): Those two I swear. When one gets into something so does the other.

Constance (reassuring): Relax they're probably just talking and having a good time. Lord knows they need it.

Angela (nodding): I know I just wish they would let us know where they take off too that sort of thing.

Constance (smiling): Well you know them (smiling.)

Lakeside  
Maura (caressing Jane's face): Hey!

Jane (startling): Oh fuck this isn't a dream you oh shit (jumping up) oh Gods...

Maura (handing her a glass of wine only to have it refused): Jane it's okay. Please relax you're body is tensing in response to the environmental changes causing an increase in blood pressure and...

Jane (firmly): No. You lied to me you (thinking) you kept this from me and (pacing) you could have told me...

Maura (grabbing her): What did you expect? Just for me to blurt out what I am? Look at your reaction now after four years of friendship and dancing around our feelings this is how you react.

Jane (calming): Fuck, fuck (pushing her away.) How am I supposed to react? Gee you're a vampire who wants me as a snack in more ways than one. (Raising her voice) all those time, those things we did together was it to get to my blood or between my legs. Tell you what (starting to undo her jeans) you want it so bad do it. It's not like I care anymore about how I'm fucked. Cause that's all I'll ever be a hard fuck laying there satisfying someone's urges until they're done and they betray me and leave. (Angry) which is fine don't care so come on do it. Fuck me. Tell you what I'll just bend over the hood of the car and well what ever...

Maura (forcefully; grabbing her arms): No, never. Never like that Jane. (Rubbing her arm where she had grabbed her) whoever made you think that is so wrong. You have so much to offer and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry someone else you hurt but that is not how I want you. (Her voice soft; calm) I would never hurt you Jane.

Jane (anger, confusion): Really that's what you have to say. You forget Maura of who I am, what I've seen. It's okay at least you actually care but I know how this works. (Tensing) you bite me or whatever and anytime you need me I'm bent over something and your teeth are in my neck and your fingers are inside me (angrily) fuck...

Maura (trying to calm her down): I can not believe you think I would do that to you. (Taking a deep breath) I can not believe you would think that of me. And you've watched way too many horror movies. (Calmly) firstly you will not become my sex slave or my snack unless you consent or (licking her lips) well if that's something you really want we can talk about that later. (Taking a breath) secondly nothing about us changes we still are who we are. We work together we...

Jane (her head was spinning): Nothing changes, nothing changes. (Wide eyed) listen to you. Everything changes. (Shaking her head) you're a vampire with teeth I'm human. You're going to snack on my jugular and I'm going to I don't know (shaking her head.) I'll probably spend my days as a cop and my nights out of my mind with lust submitting to your every need.

Maura (wrapping her arms around her; feeling her struggle; feeling her breasts against her own, wishing their were no barriers between them): Jane you're being irrational. (Softly) your life will be just as it is now. Except I will be there to share it with you in every way. There are things (closing her eyes) there are things I can do that (seeing Jane's look of confusion.) However (leaning her head against Jane's chest; listening to the pounding heartbeat) Jane you have to accept the concept of us first. Then (looking into dark brown eyes) once you do that then we have a ritual where you and I open ourselves to one another and I taste you for the first time and not just between your thighs. I will taste your essence, your passion, your life force, everything that you are and in turn you will do the same. You will have all of me on your tongue in your mouth and inside you. Your heart, your soul and mine will become one. (Pulling her down with her so they could sit) I would never hurt you Jane.

Jane (swallowing): So in other words you and I are going to have sex and you're going to sink those puppies into me? (Pausing) I just said that. I don't believe this I mean I always thought well then but never with anyone else and fuck (thinking) Maura I need time please Gods I don't want to ruin our friendship or things like that it's just well I never thought I was a lesbian...

Maura (reassuring): Sexuality is fluid Jane. (Pointedly) extremely fluid and we've been dancing around this for so long I think it's the most logical conclusion. (Pausing) in fact there have been instances that you have exhibited behaviors of arousal and attraction by (Jane's hand clamped over her mouth.)

Jane (pointedly): I know all about your little facts Google Mouth. What I don't know or can't get my head around is those teeth and all of this. I just need some time to let everything sink in. Then we have to figure out what to tell our families and so...

Maura (kissing Jane's palm; her lips moving to her wrist and she could not only smell Jane's essence but hear it; she wanted to taste it so bad): We can't tell them anything (pausing) about what I am.

Jane (understanding): I figured as much but what about us, I mean (swallowing) well..

Maura (reaching up to caress her face): We don't have to tell them right away. (Thinking) and I believe that no one will have a problem with this.

Jane (tilting her head): Um do they (pointing) does it hurt I mean I don't understand how you and all that...

Maura (taking Jane's hands in hers): Touch them it's ok just be careful they're extremely sensitive as is the rest of my mouth right now. (Pausing) no they don't hurt, my change doesn't hurt I become just a little more sensitive (seeing Jane's arched eyebrow) alright a lot more sensitive.

Jane (seeing how sharp and pointed they were; thinking in a way they could be a turn on): Do they always I mean?

Maura (softly): No they are not always present. (Licking her lips) only if I need or want them. I would never use them to hurt you (teasing) but that is something else to explore if you would like. (Feeling Jane relax) during intercourse sharing blood with one's lover is an experience like no other.

Jane (shaking her head): Maura enough with the Google (softly) please. (Looking at her friend) how did this happen? I mean you're a Doctor, rich, beautiful and (thinking) you have a heartbeat, you bleed, you breathe, you go out in sunlight and...

Maura (caressing her face): I could tell you the whole story of how things came to be. I can give you a real good hestory lesson and all of it but I think one step at a time is good for now. (Gently) I just want to hold you close to me, feel you in my arms and be with you.

Jane (softly): I'd like that but um those….

Maura (finishing): Fangs Jane you can say it. Fangs. I won't bite you tonight, not until you're ready and you're willing.

Jane (shyly): Does it always I mean do they always...

Maura (shaking her head): No most of the time I have no temptation and I try to live my life just like anyone else. (Thinking) it's just as time passes and you and I grow closer things have been (licking her lips) a little more intense.

Jane (swallowing): So you've thought about me (looking into Maura's eyes) in that way.

Maura (arching her eyebrow): You're beautiful and well (blushing) I have thought of you several times in several different ways, in several intense moments.

Jane (touching Maura's face, her lips, her neck): So what you're saying Dr. Isles is that you are attracted to me...

Maura didn't answer instead she pressed her lips against Jane's softly, tentative at first. Moaning as the silky fullness of her lips pressed against her own. She imagined a few times what it would be like to kiss Jane, taste her, feel her wrapped around her body, but nothing prepared her for this. She felt Jane's strong arms pull her closer, felt the heat of her body pressing against her and suddenly it clicked Gods she needed her. Jane felt everything fall into place. This is what had been missing with all those men. Kissing Maura was like a drug, powerful, intoxicating, fulfilling her in ways she only had imagine.

They continued to move against one another, open mouthed, hot breath stealing kisses gentle and demanding at the same time. Jane felt the fangs against her tongue and her lips but they never pierced. Moaning she began rocking her hips slowly, this was intoxicating and she needed more. Wanted more, their bodies pressed against one another. Too soon Maura pulled away and Jane pushed again wanting to taste those lips, feel Maura against her but Maura pulled back again.

Jane (confused): What? I thought...

Maura (her breathing heavy; her eyes fully dilated and deep red almost black; she did not expect to be as aroused as she was this quickly): Jane that was mind blowing however we have to cool things down a bit or I'm going to take you right here and now. And we are so not ready for this. (Tracing her lips with her thumb) if the kisses are as intense as they are now and we continue I will have you spread, open, aching for me and that is not how I intend our first time to be. (Brushing a loose curl away) you deserve more than that.

Jane (trying to calm her heart and her body down; she had never been this turned on in her life): Gods (taking a breath) well if it's any consolation no one (licking her lips) and I mean no one has ever made me feel what you just made me feel.

Maura (smirking): Why thank you? (Reaching up and tracing the strong planes of Jane's face) I've never felt what I feel for you.

Jane (thinking): Wait you mean to tell me that even with all those guys and such you um never….

Maura (pulling Jane down so they were both seated on the blanket): I could never give myself fully to anyone else Jane. I always felt (sighing) that something was missing. Some vital part of the equation was missing. I never felt as comfortable with another person as I do with you.

Jane (curious): So about the sunlight, breathing and all that….

Maura (laughing; pulling Jane against her): You watch too many horror movies detective.

Jane (laughed and wrapped her arms around Maura): This is going to take some time getting used too.

Maura (kissing Jane's cheek): We have all the time in the world. I will wait forever if I have to, Jane, no pressure.

Jane (noticing): Um are we spending the night here or….

Maura (laughing): Well considering our options I think this is the best place for peace and quiet...

Jane (nodding): True but my mother doesn't have the keys to my apartment. (Laughing) I absolutely refuse for that to happen. (Pausing) especially now.

Maura (kissing her cheek): Mmm you have a point there. We can go back to your apartment if you want and just go to sleep and get up and go to work.

Jane (yawning): Yeah I just well it's get a little chilly and I would just like to lay in bed and hold you.

Maura (leaning forward and pressing her lips to Jane's): Let's go detective.

Jane (helping Maura stand): Can I drive (pouting) please?

Maura (shaking her head): No.

Jane (pleading): I won't go over fifty.

Maura (folding the blanket): You can drive if and I mean if you obey the speed limit and no rock music….

Jane (smiling): Yes. Come on.

Maura (setting the blanket and wine bottle and glasses in the trunk): No speeding and no rock music.

Jane (opening the door for her): Yeah, yeah. (Shutting the door after Maura got in and running over to the driver side) we in.

Maura (warning): Behave, Jane.

Jane (smirking, putting her seat belt on): Never (starting the car and revving the engine.)

Maura (yelling as Jane floored the gas and fishtailed out of the parking area): You are dead when we get home.

Jane (laughing): Looking forward to it.

Jane eventually slowed down and Maura eventually stopped threatening her, they headed home towards their future, happy and finally together.


End file.
